Aluze
is the bird-like spiritual successor to Altair and Lync Volan's second Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. While it faced the Battle Brawlers on a couple of occasions, it never won any brawls for the Attribute Energies on its own and was later destroyed by a fellow Mechanical Bakugan. Information Description As the successor to Altair, Aluze has several identical features, albeit each is upgraded or built differently. It has extended peripheral vision due to a more excellent range of optical sensors, having triple the amount that Altair did. Aluze's body is bulkier and is likely built to withstand stronger attacks than Altair could endure. Aluze's frame also sports four outward-facing spikes. Its wings are slanted, square-like, and closed, with each housing cannons. Its unique feature is extended flight, allowing Aluze to travel far above the atmosphere to launch satellite attacks at a safe distance from its adversaries. Aluze's most potent ability appears to be Sky Impact. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Aluze first appears in The Day New Vestroia Stood Still, where Lync debuts it in an attempt to seize Master Ingram's Attribute Energy. Despite being outnumbered three-to-one (Storm Skyress and Hylash joined Master Ingram), Aluze manages to knock out both Ingram and Hylash before finally losing to Skyress. Ingram, feeling insecure about his new powers, sits out of the second round, leaving Skyress to face Aluze alone, who almost effortlessly overwhelms her from the start. Ingram finally joins the brawl again and unleashes Shadow Wing. The pair combine and successfully defeat Aluze. In Earth Invaders, Aluze tags with Macubass to face Magma Wilda and Blade Tigrerra and take the Subterra Attribute Energy. Aluze is the last Bakugan to join the first round, waiting it out until Macubass sets up their opponents for Aluze's satellite strike, which wipes out both Tigrerra and Wilda. Aluze enters the start of the second round but is almost immediately ambushed by Tigrerra, who leaps onto its back and begins to tear apart its hull. Despite its teammate being outnumbered, Macubass crushes Tigrerra and later uses its ABSIDS abilities to outmatch Wilda and take his Attribute Energy. In Ambush, it joins with MAC Spider to fight Knight Percival and Minx Elfin. Aluze focuses on Elfin and, after revealing the Trap Field's powers, defeats her and leaves Percival to MAC Spider, who takes the Darkus Attribute Energy upon defeating him. In Payback, Aluze and Lync battle Hydron and his Dryoid. By staying out of Dryoid's reach, Aluze manages to zone its opponent out and win the first round through its Sky Impact attack. Hydron then catches onto Aluze's strategy and orders Dryoid to focus on getting in close. His Bakugan is successful, and Aluze is knocked out of the sky and into the ground, at which point the sudden impact defeats it. Having suffered critical damage from the previous round, Aluze proves to be no match for Dryoid in the final round and is subsequently destroyed by Dryoid while Hydron disposes of Lync with the Death Bomb. ; Ability Cards * Giga Armor: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Aluze. * Thunder Striper: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Sling Boomerang: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Blaster Bind: Adds 200 Gs to Aluze. * Air Lance: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Dora Cannon: Adds 400 Gs to Aluze. * Drive Storm: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Mega Bind: Adds 300 Gs to Aluze. * Sky Impact: Adds 500 Gs to Aluze. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Aero Aegis: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Weaknesses * Despite supposedly being superior to Altair, Aluze shares many of its faults, such as having relatively lightweight armor and relying on its speed and aerial combat situations. Should an opponent manage to reach Aluze, its options are severely limited. Blade Tigrerra was fast enough to reach Aluze and, while she couldn't destroy it, she was able to knock it out in one successful strike. Dryoid took it one step further and managed to ground Aluze before demolishing it. * Aluze's primary weak point seems to be its underbelly cannon. Damaging it inhibits Aluze's flight capabilities and can even short circuit it entirely. * Because of the two above weaknesses, while Aluze is unrivaled in aerial combat, it is nigh useless on the ground. Hydron exploited this by using Land Pressure to change gravity, causing Aluze to crash to the ground and letting Dryoid easily take it out. Trivia * Aluze, Dryoid, and Boriates are the only Mechanical Bakugan to have Fusion Abilities. * Aluze technically never won a fair and concise brawl on-screen; it's only two "victories" are in Earth Invaders and Ambush; in the former, Macubass defeats both of their opponents after Aluze is knocked out, and the latter involved the usage of the Vexos Trap Field. * Aluze is the first Mechanical Bakugan to be destroyed by another Mechanical Bakugan, the second one being Farbros. Dryoid destroyed both. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan with Fusion Abilities Category:Former Villains